


Truth or Dare

by zahrabane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Kinks, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrabane/pseuds/zahrabane
Summary: Everyone gathers for drinks at Magnus' after the events of the 2a finale. Jace starts some drinking games. Some truths are dropped.Based this random prompt I found on tumblr: On a rare quiet night everyone gets into Magnus’ liquor cabinet and then go around the room confessing their secret kink. Raphael answers, “not having sex.”





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is from the tumblr blog @shadowworldprompts
> 
> All the love to Raphael Santiago.
> 
> Come be my tumblr friend, we can scream together [here](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E)

It had been a long week. Between Valentine getting the soul sword, so many downworlders dying, and then the sword disappearing again, spirits were low and everyone was exhausted. That’s why Jace had had the brilliant idea of inviting everyone over to Magnus’ house for drinks. 

Magnus, for the record, was not thrilled about this. At least that’s what he was telling Raphael before the shadowhunters and their little mundane-turned-vampire arrived. Jace had gone to “collect” his friends, which Magnus assumed meant “drag his parabatai out of the institute by his ears if he had to.”

“I just don’t understand why these shadowhunters think they can crash my loft anytime they want,” Magnus said as he handed Raphael a glass of expertly mixed blood and red wine.

“What I don’t understand,” Raphael said, “is why you allow them to.”

Magnus flung himself into his armchair dramatically, reaching for his tumbler of cognac. He took a drink and threw his head upward as if signaling for the Lord to answer, but Raphael saw the faint hint of a blush on his face. 

“Ah,” said Raphael. “I presume your nephilim Alexander is coming.”

Magnus certainly hoped his nephilim was coming. He had barely seen Alec since his love proclamation after the soul sword was deactivated, what with all the paperwork and bureaucracy required from the clave after that debacle.

“You know,” Raphael continued, taking Magnus’ continually reddening face as an answer, “perhaps I should get going. Alec and I were not on the… best of terms last time we had met.”

“Are you really sure you want to be alone right now?” Magnus asked. Raphael had been staying with him since his situation with Isabelle had ended.

“Magnus, please, I should be getting back to the hotel anyways. My clan needs me.”

“Alexander and I talked about what happened. You are family and that will not be happening again. I wish nothing more than for everyone to get along.”

“How is Isabelle?” Raphael asked suddenly. But he knew how she must be, and he didn’t blame Alec one minute for how he had attacked him. 

Just then the fabulous Isabelle Lightwood herself walked into the room. If Raphael hadn’t already been a vampire, he would have paled considerably. 

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up. He was surprised she was out of the infirmary already. He got up, reaching to kiss Isabelle’s hand. Jace, Alec, Simon, and Clary trailed behind her. 

“Isabelle, my dear,” Magnus said. “How are you?”

“Fine, thank you,” she said, smiling thinly. There were bags under her eyes that even her expert makeup skills couldn’t fix, but she was back to playing the role of the strong Lightwood, which Magnus thought was probably a good sign, all things considered. 

Alec came to him then, giving him a kiss, and Magnus was distracted. Isabelle had walked across the room, saying nothing to Raphael, but calling out to Magnus:

“I thought there was going to be drinks here!”

Magnus tried to detangle himself from Alec to answer, but Isabelle had already swung open Magnus’ liquor cabinet. Jace was right behind her, picking up glasses. 

“Help yourself, why don’t you,” Magnus mumbled, leading Alec over to the sofa. 

 

After Jace and Isabelle had made everyone their second round of  (suspiciously strong) drinks, Jace set the coffee table up with various liquors and shot glasses. Simon was rambling awkwardly to Raphael in the corner, throwing nervous glances at Clary as she tried to make conversation with an Isabelle who was steadily downing an alarming rate of drinks. Alec, who almost never drank, seemed not to notice the burn of alcohol down his throat for once, as Magnus wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

“Alright everyone!” Jace called. “Time to play a drinking game.”

Jace could almost feel Alec groan through their parabatai bond, but he didn’t care. Someone needed to break the ice. Jace was nothing if not a martyr for the cause. 

“Any suggestions?” Jace asked.

“Never have I ever!” Clary said. 

“Yes!” Simon agreed from across the room. 

Alec looked puzzled. “Never have I what?”

Simon took this as his cue to begin explaining the game. In great detail. 

“Okay, okay, Scott,” Magnus said. “Isabelle, why don’t you start?”

Isabelle sat up straight, staring straight across the room at no one. 

“Never have I ever,” she said, “drank a shadowhunter’s blood.” 

The room fell quiet. Magnus shook his head.  _ Always the drama with these shadowhunters _ , he thought. 

Raphael looked down into his glass like he was about the throw up, but he took a swig. Simon nervously sipped his as well, and Isabelle was about to comment when Magnus jumped up. 

“My turn!” he said. “Never have I ever…. Sucked a shadowhunter’s dick!”

It was silly, and of course it was sexual, and Alec  _ totally  _ rolled his eyes at him, but he heard a few laughs and felt the mood lighten in the room, so it was worth it. 

 

Countless rounds of Never Have I Ever later, and everyone was quite intoxicated. Nobody was paying attention to the game anymore, and Jace found himself standing on the coffee table. 

“We are going to play,” he announced, pausing to take a swig out of one of Magnus’ bottles, “TRUTH OR DARE!” 

Everyone clapped. Even Raphael had perked up a bit.

“For the first truth or dare,” Jace said, “I dare everyone to reveal their kink!”

“Wait, but that’s not how it works…” Clary started.

“Yeah,” Simon jumped. “You’re supposed to…”

           “Mundane rules!” Jace exclaimed. “And anyone who does not tell the truth will be dared to  drink this entire bottle of vodka! See that, is truth or dare.”

“That is some very expensive vodka,” Magnus added. 

“Which is why we will all tell the truth!” Jace proclaimed.

“Okay I’ll begin,” said Magnus. “My kink is…. Voyeurism.”

“Really?” said Alec, “I thought you liked….”

“MY KINK,” said Jace, “is being dominated.”

“ _ Really,” _ said Alec. To Magnus’ relief he didn’t speculate as to what he thought Jace might like.

“My turn!” said Isabelle. “As you all know, I enjoy using my whip.” She smirked. “For work as well as play.”

Alec chose to ignore this one. 

Clary was next to Isabelle, and if her face was as red as her hair. 

“I like,” she said. “Um…. tattoos. Does that count?”

“Does that mean you want to bang all of us here?” Jace asked. “Except the downworlders of course.” He smirked at this. 

“Hey!” Simon said. 

“Darling,” Magnus said, hand on Alec’s cheek. “I believe it’s your turn.” 

“Ooooh, Alec has a kink,” Isabelle said, as if she were just realizing this was possible.

“Shut up Izzy,” Alec said. “My kink is… Magic. I really like magic.” He smiled up at Magnus, and Magnus let his very drunk shadowhunter nuzzle into his chest.

“That was too cute,” Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. “Simon, how about you?”

“Actually I really like role playing,” said Simon. “Like if it were a star wars thing and I was Han Solo…”

“Dios, por favor,” said Raphael. “My kink is… not having sex.” 

Isabelle lowered her eyes. She had forgotten this, in the haze of yin fen, until now. 

“You mean like, you’re asexual?” asked Clary.

“I didn’t know there was a word for it,” said Raphael, shrugging.

“Might be a mundane term,” Clary said, shrugging. “But it’s definitely a thing.”

“You mundanes seemed to have caught on to a lot that we have not,” Raphael said. “I have not told many people this before.” He glanced at Isabelle. She did not meet his gaze.

“Mundanes are quite ahead on things like that,” said Alec, suddenly sitting up and focusing on Raphael. “I didn’t even know being  _ gay _ was an okay thing until recently! But whatever makes you happy man, that’s what matters.” 

Raphael looked straight at Alec, like he was shocked that he was speaking to him. He nodded in agreement. “Perhaps we can understand each other after all, Alec Lightwood.”

“Of course,” said Alec, before snuggling into Magnus again.

Magnus smiled. On his other side, Isabelle had leant against him and fell asleep. She looked tired, but she would be alright. They would all be alright, together. Jace’s ridiculous idea for a drinking night had turned out much, much better than he had thought it would.


End file.
